


What That Tongue Do?

by space_goose



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Hand Jobs, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tentacles, Tongues, Xenophilia, confused man fucks Big Hot Alien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 20:20:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16226606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_goose/pseuds/space_goose
Summary: Venom teases Eddie until the human can't help himself.





	What That Tongue Do?

**Author's Note:**

> aaa first fic of this ship and gotdamn i fell in love with this movie and characters. enjoy this asdhj

“Stop poking at me,” Eddie grunted, pushing away the inky black tendrils that were trying to prod at him all over. He was currently spread over the couch, his feet hanging off the edge and his head sat at an angle on the armrest. The television was soft, but Eddie still found it to be the most interesting thing to pay attention to. It was some old movie that he hasn't seen before, but at least the movie was poking him repeatedly.

Venom seemed unsatisfied by the human’s reaction and continued. His little tentacles pulled up Eddie’s shirt, dancing across his skin and up his chest, stopping and pulling away as Eddie released a sound of fright.

“Woah, dude! Stop feeling me with your feelers.”

“My _feelers_?” Venom hissed, obviously offended. “They aren't _feelers_.”

“Whatever, just stop touching me like that,” he grumbled. He was trying to act serious, but Venom knew he wasn't actually angry. He was inside his head, for crying out loud. The symbiote knew exactly what was up.

Venom waited a few minutes before going back to it. This time, he felt around Eddie’s legs and pulled at his pants, attempting to pull them off completely.

“VENOM!” Eddie gasped, slapping away his tendrils. “Seriously!” His cheeks were slightly pink and Venom could tell he was flustered. 

“You aren't serious. I'm in your head, Eddie.” He tightened his gooey grip on his friend’s pants. “I know what you're thinking. You _want_ this.”

The sounds that slipped past Eddie’s lips were gibberish and stutters. He didn't know what to say and his cheeks were even darker red, now. Fuck!

“I think you want this a little much. Do you want me to make you feel fantastic, Eddie?”

“Fuckkk-- stop it,” he groaned, trying to pull himself up the couch. Venom stopped him, splitting from him to stare down at him. He pulled his pants down and revealed boxers, which were starting to slowly change shape as a strange bulge was growing in them.

“I know you're aroused.”

“I'm not turned on! That's like… gay as hell.”

“I'm not male. We're an agender species.”

Eddie furrowed his brows. “But, still, you sound like a guy--”

“That doesn't mean anything, because you still have an erection from my actions.” Venom was teasing him now, followed by warm tendrils slipping under Eddie’s shirt and running up his chest, tapping playfully at the human’s sensitive nipples. He jolted but whimpered quietly in reaction, blushing in embarrassment from the sound he made. Oh no.

“Come on, Ed. Be honest, because I know when you lie.”

The man knew Venom knew he was turned on. It was obvious, anyway. Eddie was under his gaze, blushing like an idiot with a boner that could be seen from a goddamn helicopter. He felt weird liking it, but it's not like he totally made out with Venom before. That time, he looked like a chick, so it was different-- as he liked to tell himself. It was a lie, of course.

“Fine, fuck…” he muttered, biting his lips. He felt like begging for something now, but he kept his carnal feelings down. That was only because he was horny, nothing else.

“Venom, do what you want with me.”

The alien grinned a toothy smile and forced Eddie to stand up, walking him over to the bedroom. The human suddenly felt nervous but extremely aroused at the same time, and laid down on the bed, grunting as Venom forcibly pushed him down.

_Would it be weird if he admitted he liked it?_

Venom started to pull his shirt off and he let it happen, shivering as his shirt was pulled over his head and thrown to the side. He hadn't fucked in a while, so he was incredibly eager. Also, he hasn't been dominated in years, so it was a nice change. He liked this way better.

The symbiote’s tongue crept out, licking a wet stripe up Eddie’s torso, before circling around his nipples. He bucked at the feeling and bit his lips to conceal the embarrassing sounds he wanted to make. Venom used his large hands to cradle Eddie’s form, while using more tendrils to pull down his pants and boxers completely, smiling as the human's boner sprang out eagerly. Damn, he had one whore of a cock. It was just asking for attention.

Still cradling Eddie’s body with his hands and licking his nipples and chest, Venom used tendrils to wrap around Eddie’s cock and softly pump his shaft just to watch his reaction.

“Fuck-!” Eddie gasped, tingles of sensation igniting deep within him. His dick felt even harder and his legs trembled with anticipation. Goddamn, it felt so good to get dominated by something with so many appendages. The wetness of Venom’s tendrils made it feel so much better than a human’s hand and he swore he would pass out if he pumped him any harder.

Venom, acknowledging this, started to pump harder and faster. Soon he was not only stroking him but also cradling his nut sack to increase the absolute pleasure of what was being down to him. Pre-cum built up on the pink head of Eddie’s dick, but Venom didn't want him coming just yet.

“Don't come, Eddie… or I'll kill your entire family.” It was a harsh threat, and probably a little too much of an exaggeration, but at least Eddie knew he could very well do that if he desired to. It’s not like he could threaten to not let him relax for an entire week since he already didn’t let him relax anyway.

“Ah-- what the fuck… okay,” he groaned, arching his back and biting his lip until it became swollen. His crotch ached painfully. He really wanted to release the build-up of tension, but he couldn't. Oh fuck.

Venom moved his head down and replaced the tendrils on Eddie’s cock with his long, alien tongue. He wrapped his entire tongue around his member and squeezed, moving up and down slowly while pushing claws into Eddie’s sides. Blood crept from the claw marks, but Eddie didn't seem to mind. He looked like he was enjoying it.

“You can come now.”

That's all he needed. Eddie came with a loud moan and his entire body felt strained but then suddenly relaxed and finally, the painful build-up was gone. Fuck, it was almost unbearable.

His load went all over Venom’s face, which he simply just licked off without a care in the world. A deep chuckle rumbled throughout the symbiote as he lifted his human friend up into a snuggle. Venom held Eddie close and snuggled around his neck and chest, giving him a sense of warmth and affection that Eddie didn't even know he needed at the time.

"Don't lie to me when you want something, because I'm fine with giving you it," he spoke softly and close to Eddie's ear, tendrils combed within the man's hair.

Eddie nodded slowly, nesting his chin onto the black goop of the symbiote. "Yeah... I definitely won't for sure, now."

It didn't take long for Eddie to fall asleep with his alien friend snuggled up against him. Though, was Venom more than a friend now? Having a big alien boyfriend didn't sound too bad.


End file.
